Kagz, Inu & true love
by BeE-babii
Summary: Kagome has left her time temporary to help Inuyasha find the Jewel peaces. Inuyasha and Kagome are on there way collecting the Jewel peaces. On there journey they don’t realize but someone is stalking them. Well not actually them but Kagome. Who is this p
1. Chapter 1

**Kagz, Inu and true love**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the charicters in Inuyasha but I do own _Kasang**

(Ok people this is my first story ever so hope you like it. If you review it and don't like it please sugar cote your review please...Thanks.)Kagome has left her time temporary to help Inuyasha find the Jewel peaces. Inuyasha and Kagome are on there way collecting the Jewel peaces. On there journey they don't realize but someone is stalking them. Well not actually them but Kagome. Who is this person? What does he/she want? The only way you can find out is if you read so……………….. Start reading.

**Chapter 1(Nap)**

**Kagome:**Inuyasha my feet are hurting me when are we going to take a break.

**Inuyasha:** Quit complaining Kagome.

**Kagome: **Don't tell me to quit complaining Inuyasha I want a break and I want it now!

**Inuyasha:**Ok…ok we can take a break on one condition.

**Kagome:** Ye and that condition being.

**Inuyasha:** Being that when we start walking again you don't complain about that your feet hurting.

**Kagome:** Um….ok anything for a break.

Kagome through a medium sized picnic blanket on the ground and sat on it. She gathered a few sticks that were around her and put them in a pile. She then went through her yellow backpack and pulled out a pack of matches, a kettle, 2 packs of instant noodles and to 2 plastic bowls. Inuyasha stared at her and then asked.

**Inuyasha:** What the heck are you doing Kagome?

**Kagome:**Making instant noodle.

**Inuyasha:**What the heck are instant noodles?

**Kagome:**There food silly a very well none food in my time. Would you like to try some?

**Inuyasha:**Um………ok.

Inuyasha came and sat next to Kagome on the picnic blanket looking at what she was doing very closely. After a few minuets the noodles were all done and put into there bowls, Kagome handed the bowl to Inuyasha.

**Kagome:**Here you go?

**Inuyasha: **Thanks? Hemmmm…..these taste quit good.

**Kagome:**I no I love em.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on there picnic blanket and ate there noodles after finishing her noodles kagome said

**Kagome:**"I'm going to have a little nap.

**Inuyasha:**Ye ye… what ever.

Kagome lied down on the picnic blanket so her back was facing Inuysha she slowly drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha just sat there looking at her back until he decided that he might take a quick nap too. He lied down on the picnic blanket next to kagome so that he was facing kagomes back. But for some reason he couldn't sleep he just lied there staring a Kagomes back, until she moved in her sleep now her face was facing his she had also rolled right into his arms.

**Inuyasha Thinking: **She is so beautiful all the guys in her time must be after her. I wonder if theres a chance for me to come closer to her like more then a friend, don't be stupid she is beautiful and your this he thought to himself.

But suddenly he realized that kagome had rolled into his arms.

**Inuyasha Thinking:**Oww sh#t what do I do? Should I move her? No…. I might wake her. Aaa ill leave her anyway this is kind of nice. This is the closest ill ever get to Kagome. Inuyasha slowly fell asleep with Kagome in his hands

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere not that far away from Inuyasha and Kagome was a guy named Kasang. He was spying on them with binoculars well not them Kagome.

**Kasang: **Aaaaaaa! Get your hands off her you pig she is mine. She is so pretty and soon she will be all mine. Then she will love no one but me Kagon because I am the best looking in all the land, iv got a great body and if that don't work I got a spell that will make her love no one but me.

**Kasang:**Hehehe! I win in both ways.

--------------------------------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry the chapter is so short but its my first fic.**

**Well thanks for reading people. I have posted this chapter once before but it was very hard to understand so hopefully its better now.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed my first copy.**

**Please review Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

**Chapter 2 (Lost)**

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome slowly started to wake up. She realized she was leaning on something very warm and comfy. She looked forward and realized she was on something red. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's face.

**Kagome Thinking:** Oww… my gosh im in his arms im one of the luckiest girls in the world. She thought in her mind.She started to blush. I really like him I wonder if he likes me? Ye right he is always talking mean to me and telling me to stop complaining, that really sounds like he likes me. Don't be stupid Kagome he doesn't like you she thought to herself.

She laid there staring at Inuyasha his hansom face and them gorgeous white dog ears. Suddenly Inuyasha started to open his eyes he saw Kagome look at him.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha( in a kind voice).

**Inuyahsa:** Ye

**Kagome:**Get your hands off of me. What do you think you doing with your arms around me like that?

Inuyasha jumped up.

**Inuyasha:** I didn't have my hands around you you stupid girl…well I did but it wasn't my fault you rolled in my arms. I was just being nice for once so that I wouldn't wake you up…sheshhhh remind me never to be nice to you ever again.

**Kagome:** Ye right Inuyasha like id roll in your arms I don't even move in my sleep.

**Inuyasha:** Yes you do!

**Kagome: **No I don't!

**Inuyasha: **Yes you do!

**Kagome: **Don't get me made Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:**Oww ye what would you do if I got you made its not like you can do much haaaahaaaa.

**Kagome: **That's it SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!. Inuyahsa fell flat on his face and started to get up again and fell flat on his face again for 6 times. His back went crack

**Inuyasha: **aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inuyasha screamed he couldn't move his back and face they were too sore.

Kagome did'nt no what to do so she grabbed her back pack and started to run into the forest. She was running as fast as she could.

**Kagome:** Whatdid i do that forshe said to herself I didn't mind being in his arms but I don't think I would role in his arms.

**Kagome thinking:** I wish he liked me in his arms but that can never be because he doesn't like me.

**Kagome: **I don't move in my sleep anyway do I ? Does mum saying Im a bad sleeper does thatmean I move in my sleep? Oww sh#t I think it does.

She started to slow down

**Kagome: **oww…..sh#t why did I tell him to sit so may times. He is going to be so pissed off at me when I find him. That's if I can find him I don't ever know were I am. Sh#t I shouldn't have run off.

Kagome just sat under a tree thinking were was the direction she had ran from.

**Kagome:** I think I came from that way no…..that way no……that way. Owww I wish Inuyasha was here.

Ye...I finished my 2nd chapter

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well hope you all like it the next chapter will be up very soon maybe in the next 3 days well till then bye bye and please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (The Kagome nap)**

****

**Kasang:** Haha…….my pretty I was wonderingwhen Iwould get you alone. Now all i need is a little time to get to you and if you don't fall in love with me at first site ill use that love spell I have haha……. Kasang started running from his hiding area. Then fell over a rock a slamed his face in to the ground. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cow sh#t aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt like hell. He pulled out a mirror from his pocket. AAAAAAAAAAA……! My face my beautiful face. He had a black eye and a blood nose. Oww nut now I have to go clean myself up. Owww that means I have to wait longer to go get my beautiful Kagome. But do not fear my sweet your hansom Kasang will be with you soon.

**Inuyasha: **Aaaaa! That little bit#h she really stuffed up my back bad and I feel a lot of pain in my face still. Aaaa were did she run off too Inuyasha yelled out. Why didn't she trust me I wasn't going to do anything to her besides she rolled in my arms it wasn't my fault. He looked in the direction she saw her run off in. Aaa im not going in after her if she wants to come back she can find her own way back. CRACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My back!

**Kasang: **Aaa…..now I am all cleaned up I am coming my sweet said Kasang.Just give me ten minuets and ill be there.

**10 minuets later………**

**Kagome: **Owww I am in a big pickle said Kagome. Hope Inuyasha comes and finds me soon, It starting to get dark.

**Kasang:** Have no fear said a voice from behind a bush.

Kagome jumped.

**Kagome:**Who the hell are you?

**Kasang:**I am your hansom prince Kasang come to save you from this pickle as you say. He stepped out of the bush. Don't you just love me don't you just wont to hug and kiss me.

**Kagome:**Aaaa…..no I don't even know you and you a tissue paper in you nose with blood stanes on them.

**Kasang:**Oww dear do I still have them in there. He turned around and took out the tissue paper from his nose. Then turned back to Kagome. Is that better my sweet

**Kagome:**That is better but I am not your sweet.

**Kasang:**Owww yes you are you are the one for me Kagome the one and only person for me.

**Kagome:**Hey wait how do you know my name? Well my sweet i have been kinda stalking you.

Kagome got the pan from her bag and Bonged! Him on the head

**Kasang:**Aaaaaa! What was that for. A big lump started to rise in the middle of Kasang head. What the heck did you do that for woman Kasang was holding his head.

**Kagome:**You were stalking me!

**Kasang:**Umm…..it wasn't really stalking you it was more like watching every move you made? Bong! Kagome had hit Kasang right in the center of the head again. AAaaaaaaa…..he had tears comeing out from his eyes. What was that one for? holding the lump that was as twise as large as before.

**Kagome:**You were watching every move I make? I don't even know you so get the hell away from me.

Kagome had put the pan back in her bag.

**Kasang:**Owww you only hurt the ones you love my sweet. He went and grabbed her she kicked and shouted he had her in like a princess hold. He was running with her in his arms and bang. Kagomes head had banged into a tree branch. The bang wasn't an off to kill her but it was an off to nock her out and to give her a cut on her forehead. OOppps see what you made me do my sweet I am very sorry I didn't mean to do that. When we get back to my hiding area I will clean it up for you He ran off very fast back to his hiding area. He had also left behind her yellow backpack by accident.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sowwi for not updating sooner i had some problems with my computer.

Sowwi chapter so short haven't had time to work on it much.

Next chapter will be longer i promiss

Well hope you guys liked that chapter working on next chapter.

Hopefully it will be up soon.

Plz review thanks guys : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank u for sending in reviews

kawaiiXkesshou- Thanks for the kind words it keeps me going on with my fic.

duckgirl566- Sorry you didn't like it but thank you for taking the time to read it.

duckgirl566- Thank you so much for sending in 2 reviews you really are too kind.

forbiden child2212- I'm so glad it made you laugh.

Well thanks to all again here is the next chapter hope you all like it

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the charicters in Inuyasha but I do own _Kasang**

**Chapter 4 (Help is on its way)**

Continuing from last time we left off Kasang is running as fast as he can to is hiding area with an knocked out Kagome in his hands.

**Kasang:**(Singing) I'm running I'm running.

Back to Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** Shit Kagome should have found her way out by now I'm starting to worry. Wait! What the hell I smell blood Kagomes blood! Its very faint but its hers alright!

Inuyasha run as fast as he can to were he smells the blood.

**Inuyasha:** There's barly no blood on the tree branch but I smell a man that's something I don't like what if the guy has hurt her.

**Inuyasha:** If he has hurt Kagome in anyway, anyway at all ill rip out his ba#ls and feed them to the wild demons.

He finds Kagome's backpack not that far from the tree he looks at the backpack.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome never goes anywhere without her backpack. How else would she defend herself?

He opened up the backpack.

**Inuyahsa:** yep just as I thought how will she defend herself without this.

He pulled out the frying pan that she had bonged Kasang on the head not long ago with.

**Inuyasha:** This brings back painful memories.

He standed there looking at the pan.

**Inuyasha:** Damb you frying pan if she's not saying sit boy then she's hitting me in the head with you.

**Inuyasha:** Owww fuk would you look at me im talking to a bloody frying pan.

**Inuyasha:** Owww sh#t Kagome! I need to find her. He dropped the frying pan and started to run but……. bong!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! DAMB YOU YOU BATRD OF A FRYING PAN!

Iuyasha had dropped the pure steel frying pan on his foot.

He hoped around in pain for a little while but then got back on track finding Kagome.

Inuyasha: If I follow the sent of her it will lead me to her and that btard that's got her. I just hope im not too late.

He put the pan back in the bag

Inuyasha grabbed the backpack and ran in the direction Kagomes sent was coming from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kasang and Kagome.

Well Kasang has made it to his hiding area Kagome is still knocked out cold.

**Kasang:** I will put you down my sweet and clean that cut on your head.

Kasang put Kagome down on the floor and went to get 1 band aid he came back and put it on her head.

**Kasang:** There there all better.

Kasang bent down to give Kagome a kiss on the for head but.

Bong! Right on the head the frying pan had hit him right on the head again the lump started to rise again.

But this time is wasn't Kagome who had thrown it.

Kasang turned around and saw someone with White silvery hair staring at him. (Angry face)

**Kasang:** Owwww bugger your Inuyasha ye?

**Inuyasha:** Ye that's me.

Inuyasha cracks his hands crack crack.

He looked were the knocked out Kagome laid.

**Inuyasha:** Im going to make you wish you where never born.

**Kasang:** Do you really have to I just got my hair right.

**Inuyasha:** You idiot

Inuyasha is charging for Inuyasha and Kasang is charging for Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha & Kasang:** AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter is not as long as I said sorry

To find out what happens stay tuned for the next chapter to be uploaded soon.

Sorry guys I left you with sort of a cliff hanger

and im sorry it took so long to do the chapter this damb computer.

Well the chapter is all done so I hope you guyz liked it.

Well Thank you all for the reviews.

Please review this chapter and as soon as I have 10 reviews chapter 5 is going up

Until then Bye bye :)


End file.
